his butler: worst betrayal
by avangers-lokitty
Summary: when harry loses Sirius he finds some ugly truths about the people around him. driven by revenge he will turn against those who betrayed him with a new ally in the form of a demon butler...
1. Chapter 1 his butler: time

A/n hey everyone here is my harry potter and black butler crossover fanfiction.  
I love harry potter and black butler so i got inspiration for this fic.  
Hope you like it.

Summary: when harry loses sirius he finds some ugly truths about the poeple around him.  
Driven by revange he will turn against those who betrayed him with an new ally in the form of a deamon butler.

Warnings: yaoi, bashing of dumbledoor, ron, ginny, molly weasley, laungwich(spelling? ), mention of abuse, killing, puns, beatings, violense(?).

This story is unbeta't so if there are some faults about the spelling please mention it and than i can learn from that.  
Ooo and flamers will be ignored and given to my fireplace for the hollidays.

Disclaimer: i own nothing exept the book i'm writhing myself.  
Yeah i'm buisy with that to.  
Reights for harry potter go to j.k. rowling en black butler to their owners.  
I'm just borrowing them.

~~~~~~ chapter 1 his butler: time.

Harry couldn't believe it.  
He couldn't move, being kept back by remus lupin, seeing his gotfather val trough the vail.  
He couldn't breath.  
Sirius was gone.  
And it was his fault!  
He colappsed on his knees, tears starring to fall.  
He started to scream, stopping the fights around him for a few seconds.  
Than he heard bellatrix crakkel.  
His eyes focused on her, his eyes filled with fury.  
"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK HAHAHA" she laughed and started to run away.  
Harry began to run after her.  
His mind was taken over with rage.  
The only thing on his mind was hurt her, kill her, make her regret killing sirius.  
He followed her to the atrium, where he crusioed her.  
"Your weak potter, why don't you just give me the prophecy now and give yourself up to my lord"  
He shook his head with a smirk.  
"I can't it's destroyed in the room with the vail." He said.  
Bellatrix eyes widened when he said this.  
"No!" She screatched "your lying!"  
Harry shook his head.  
Despair grew in her eyes as she saw his face.  
"No, master i tried, foregive me!"  
"Don't bother, he can't hear you" harry said mokkingly, only to get a chill running down his spine as someone said " can't i potter? No bellatrix he doesn't have the prophecy anymore."  
"Master..." bellatrix whimpered.  
"Go bella, i will punnish you later, now i'll just get rid of potter" voldemort said.  
He trew a killing curse at harry only for it to be intersepted by a golden statiue(?) Who became beheadded right away.  
Dumledoor has arrived.

~~~ time skip because i can't write the fighting scean because it is to complicated ~~~

Harry fought of voldemorts influens(?) and got rid of voldemorts attempt at possesion.  
When he looked up again he saw fudge and the rest of the ministery walk out of the floo to see them and voldemort.  
Voldemort retreated while fudge said "he's back, he's really back"  
He promptly fainted.

~~~ another time skip. ~~~

Harry walked trough hogwarts on his way to his commen room when he heard some voices.  
They sounded as hermione ginny and ron.  
He felt that he should lissen in and dit just that.  
"How long do we still have to pretend we are his friends again?" Asked the voice of ron.  
"Till he offs voldemort and ginny marry's him, than we'll off him and we'll be rich." The voice of hermione said.  
"Ugh, he's not even handsome, his only good looking thing on him are his eyes, maby if he's dead, i'll steal them out of his eyesockets to keep as a souvenir." Ginny's voice said.  
Harry was shocked but this wasn't the end of it.  
No, what they said next shattered his heart and soul.  
"Well at least black is dead, thanks to the compulsions dumbledoor put on him to get him to run after potter to his dead" ron said.  
"Yes one obstakel gone, now we have to kill the wolf and than potter will have no one to turn to but us and dumbledoor" said hermione.  
"That won't be difficult, he's griefing so we just have to stab him with a silver knife in the heart, that will finnish him of pretty quickly" said ginny.  
"And potter will never know we where payed with his own money to be his friends" said ron.  
"Ginny how far is your mom with the compulsion and love potions? And the loyality potions?" Asked hermione.  
"They are at the last stages each and will be ready to be consumed by him in four days, than we will start dozing him with them" ginny said giggling.  
The others hummed in aproval and changed the subject.  
Harry heard enough.  
His heart filled with rage and sadness.  
He walked away and desided not to let them see he had heard them.  
Tommorow they would go home anyway.  
Back to the beatings and starvation.  
Back to being a slave.  
Back to the dursleys.  
Now whitout the protection of sirius.  
He felt so alone.

~~~ after the journey with the train the next day.~~~

Merlin it was difficult to pretend with granger, weasel and weasslet in the compartment.  
But he sucseded(?) in not showing them that he heard them the day before.  
Right now he was walking to his uncle who was waiting impatiantly for his nephew.  
"Well, boy, i don't have all day! Hurry up, and if were home you'll be starting your chores right away!" Vernon dursley said.  
"Yes sir" harry mumbels.  
He put his trunk in the boot of the car when they arrived by it and than stapped in the car itself.  
The whole way vernon glaredin his direction via the mirror on the roof of the car.  
"You'll be doing all the washing of the clothes, pollish the floor, cleaning dudleys room, do the garden, kook breakfast,lunch and dinner, reorganize the attic and the garash(?), clean the dishes, dust, clean and air the living room, clean the toilet and bathroom and scub and clean the kitchen in one day or else you will get a beating and nothing to eat for a week, do you understand, freak?!"  
Harry wanted to grown at the list.  
"Yes uncle Vernon" he said softly.  
They came at privet-drive #4 and went inside after Vernon stopped the car and got out.  
And harry knew that he in was for a hell of a vacation.

~~~ time skip two weeks.~~~

Harry groaned when his back protested when he scrubbed the kitchen floor.  
Last night he got a beating because the floor wasn't done in time when Vernon came back from work.  
He still needed to make plans for his revenge against everyone who hurt or betrayed him.  
He had just finnished the floor and put away the bucket and cleaning supply's when Dudley came in, evil grin on his face, and trekking mud all over the kitchen floor.  
Harry groaned and went to get the cleaning supply's again, when he heard the door open and close.  
Harry stiffened and looked at the clock.  
15:30.  
Vernon was home!  
Fear crept down his spine as he looked at the kitchen door as it opened.

~~~ warning: beating/violence ahead. ~~~

"BOY! WHY ISN'T THE FLOOR CLEAN?" Vernon screamed at harry while moving closer to get harry by his hair.  
"U-unkel Vernon, i-i.."harry began.  
"NO EXCUSES(?), YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE WHEN I CAME HOME, it's time for your punishment"  
Harry got more scarred because of the fact that Vernon talked softly (sort of) after screaming.  
Those times are always worse because the beatings would be worse.  
Vernon pulled harry with him upstairs, while also piking something out of a dressoir in the hallway above by the room.  
It was a taser.  
He was dragged to his room and Vernon closed the door behind them.  
"Now you ungrateful freak, after I'm done with you, not even your whore of a mother would regonise you. Vernon stated as the first fist flu(?) at hos nephew.  
With every new hit, he felt another bone snap.  
With every kick, he felt his stomach get filled with blood.  
Vernon even used the taser on him a couple of times.  
Vernon went out of the room a couple of minutes and than came back with two items.  
One was a knife.  
A big knife.  
The other item... was salt.  
Harry, who was laying on the floor, watched in horror as his unkel turned him on his belly and started to CARVE words into his back.  
Harry screamed.  
"Oo, sorry, let me clean that" Vernon said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
He piked up the salt and poured it in poor Harry's wounds.  
Harry screamed harder.  
After a few seconds he passed out.  
Vernon rubbed the salt in for 2 minutes before leaving for dinner.  
Harry lay there, in his own blood, not likely to survive.

~~~ beatings/violence over.~~~

~~Harry's mindscape.

Harry was in pain.  
He also felt like he was fading.  
'No' he thought ' i need more time, i need to take revenge, no Mather(?) what it takes, i would even give my soul to the devil for revenge at every one'  
He heard a chuckle come his way.  
"Really? Everything? Even your place in haven?" A smooth silky voice asked.  
Harry thought about it.  
Would he?  
"Yes i would, but who or what are you?" Harry asked unsertenly.  
The chuckle came again, closer this time, as if drawn in to the boy.  
"Well, I'm a demon of course"  
Harry looked confused.  
"Demon? But aren't those dark and not praying on wizards and witches?" He asked.  
The voice sounded amused.  
"Normally not because their souls would taste horrible, but your scent smells so divine that i can't ignore it"  
Harry nodded a bit then asked for it's name.  
"Currently i have no name, only my masters can give me one" the voice said.  
Harry frowned at that.  
"How do you get a master?"  
"They have to make a contract with me and my seal will be placed somewhere on their body" the voice said chuckling again.  
" did you have a name that you were fond of in one of those contracts?" Harry asked curios to know that.  
"As a matter of fact, i do. It is Sebastian michaelis."  
Harry grinned a little.  
"Named after a witch and demon hunter, right?"  
"No, after my last masters dead dog" the voice deadpanned.  
Harry blinked than giggled.  
"That's *giggle* unfortunately, but it is a strong name" harry said.  
"Well" the sound of huffing was heard " now on to business, i would like to ask if you want to form a contract with me"  
Harry sobered up immediately and thought about it.  
He nodded than and said yes.  
"Even though you will know that your soul will be forfeited from going to heaven?"  
Harry nodded again.  
"Last chance, do you still want this even if you know that heavens doors will be closed for good?"  
"Yes" harry said for the final time.  
"Good, now you have to chose a place where my contract will be put. It has to be visible to be stronger and it will hurt" the demon warned.  
Harry thought and than pointed at his left eye.  
"Nobody knows this, but my left eye is partial blind, so it's best placed there, but you have to make a scar that will run through my face so that people will think i lost it" harry said softly.  
"Hmmm it's a good idea and it gives a reason for an eye-patch" the demon muttered.  
"Alright, let's do this, oo and i rename you Sebastian michaelis, this time because of the witch/demon hunter that those people who betrayed or hurt me will fear"  
A cloud of dark mist came to harry and began to form into a man.  
The man placed his hand over Harry's eye and formed the contract.  
Harry almost screamed in pain, but kept the screams inside, impressing the demon... Sebastian.  
When the contract was formed, Sebastian slashed Harry's eye just deep enough to scar but not enough to hurt the contract, or the eyeball under it.  
"Ferry impressive, you kept from screaming, that means your powerful" he mused.  
Harry only grimaced.  
"Well, let's go, now it's time for the planning for my revenge"  
The demon bowed.  
"Yes my lord" he said.  
Finally, harry would get his revenge, one at a time.  
Time was looking up and he almost couldn't wait for it to be time.

Will be continued..

A/N: hey, hope you all liked the first chapter.  
It's a first and i hope everybody enjoys it.  
If you like it, please leave a comment so i'll know if i should write more.  
Have a nice day/night.


	2. author note help me out please

author note: thanks everybody who follows and faforitet my story.

i have an importent question for you all.

i got some reviews about the spelling and stuff, some helpfull, others not much.

i will tell you now that i'll be making a lot of mistakes, because of a few reasons.

1, english isn't my first language (google translate only goes so far) and my laptop will because of this always check to dutch (i'm from holland)

2, i'm a girl who is autistic and who has also dyslexia, who still enjoys writing story's though it is harder for me to do so.

3, i know there will be a lot of mistakes but if people point them out or make a list with the right way to write them, than i'll be able to learn it better.

so here comes my question to you all.

can some one, if they are willing to help me, make a list of every wrong word in a chapter, and write right words beside it, so i can learn from my mistakes.

i don't want comments like those of elegantbutler who said I can forgive many things. Misspelling the word DEMON is not one of them.

THAT ISN'T HELPFUL! this is a learning proces for me and i just want to do my best, but withh that i need help, i don't know how to get beta's or how they work.

thats why i ask you all for help.

will you help me with this?

avengers-lokitty.

shanon habich


	3. Chapter 2 his butler: planning

A/N hey guys, sorry it took a while longer.

i was in an accident between three and four weeks ago.

I was walking across the street when a car drove through red and hitted me.  
I don't remember much, only a big light and a lot of pain.  
I blacked out and when i came trough, i was in the hospital, and the dockters and nurses told me i was in a coma for 3 days.  
To sum up my injury's, my right arm (which is my dominant arm) is broken in 3 places, my left leg in two places, one rib broken with 4 bruised, skull fractured, and a big fat concusion.  
I was verry lucky, because the dockters said that i unconnesiosly (spelling is difficult) tukked in my head, to keep my neck save.

i repoted the same story to you as i did as twilightkight1243 and i contacted her with help from my younger brother.

i had the chapter almost done when i was hit that day.

my younger brother was so nice to type out the rest of my story so that i could post it for you all.

though he is the one to finish of this chapter, it was my words that are written.

 _floyd, shanon's younger brother here, or as you know her, avengers-lokitty, i hope you like the chapter, because i have read it and it's pretty good, and i hope you don't blame her for being so late with the chapter._

 _she is still in pain a lot of the time but she asked me to write this all down and post the chapter._

 _she wishes to tank all of you who faforited and are following the story._

 _she also wishes to tank twilightkight1243 for helping her by correctly writing down the words she did wrong so she could write them down._

 _thank you all._

 _here is chapter 2_

Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: i own nothing, i'm just borrowing the characters.

Warnings: same as last chapter, look them up in last chapter.

~~~ chapter 2 his butler: planning.~~~

Outside harry's mind~~

Harry woke up to the feeling of being carried away in a slightly cold night.

He saw a fel orange light around the person holding him.

He looked up at the face of the male that was holding him.

The male was handsome, with longer black hair, redish brown eyes and thin lips.

The male looked down on harry.

" aa, young master is awake, shall we go?" He asked.

"S-sebastian? What is that glow?"

"the glow young master, is the burning of your relatives home."

Harry looked thoughtfull at sebastian and nodded.

"Did you kill them?"

Sebastian looked harry in his eyes and nodded.

"They will never hurt you again, young master, of that i made serten." The demon said with a chuckel.

Harry smiled slightly and began to laugh.

"Thank you sabastian, now i won't have to worry about going to be send back to these monsters" harry said.

Sabastian grinned slightly, showing of his slightly pointed teeth.

Harry got a questioning look in his eye.

"Sebastian, where are we going to stay? It's at the dead of night and you just burned down the house i lived in for almost all of my live." Harry questioned.

Sebastian thought about it and said, "we will be going to an old acquaintance of mine, though he might ask for payment."

"Payment?" Harry asked uncertanly.

"Yes, but it's not money he asks, no he loves jokes where he will laugh at" said Sebastian.

Harry looked at him with his one eye, disbelief clear in it.

"Weird, thouge i'm one to talk sinds i am a wizard who made a contract with a demon" he mumbled.

~~~time-skip~~~

They arived at a shop.

To be more specific, an funeral palore.

On one side was a gravestone, and the other side was a purple casket.

Harry's eye twitched.

"You have got to be kidding me" he said with distain.

Sebastian smirked.

"I'm afraid this is no joke, young master, i'm quite serious about this."

Harry dropped his head down in defeat.

"Just.. lets just go inside and get this over with."

They walked inside and the first thing they saw were caskets.

They looked around, but didn't see a living soul any where.

Than they heard laughing comming from above them.

"Fufufu, didn't think i would see you again, butler"

They looked up and saw a man with silver hair hanging upside down.

"Undertaker, come down here because we want to discuss somthing" Sebastian said.

The man, now known as undertaker fell down in a heap on the ground.

Harry and Sebastian sweatdropped, harry asking himself how he can sweatdrop.

"What is it" asked undertaker.

"We have to stay somewere for a while till we got a house and can plan revenge for my little lord here" sebastian said.

Undertaker looked now at harry and starteled at who he saw.

"Well well, sinds when do you deal with wizards, demon, and why the savior of wizard kind"

Sebastian grinned slightly and went to say somthing but harry was earlyer(spelling?) with speaking.

"How do you know about the wizarding world, and how do you know about me?"

Undertaker thought about his answer.

"Well, i used to be a reaper, before i was an undertaker and i had to reap souls, even those from the wizarding world. Now i just try to keep up with the news"

Harry looked thoughtfull while he nodded.

"As for staying here, you know the price, one good droolworthy laugh and you can stay here." He said, already drooling at the thought.

Sebastian sighted and began.

"Verry well, i'll just.."

"Can i try?" Harry asked.

Sebastian looked at harry with surprise but than nodded.

Harry looked at undertaker and started.

"What is big, smells, and is stupid?"

Undertaker thought.

"I have no idea."

"A mountan troll."

Undertaker looked at harry strange and shook his head no.

"I know you can do beter."

Harry thought, and came up with another joke.

"How do you name a dogie."

"How?"

"Style." Harry said.

It was silent for a bit before there started to sound gigles.

Than there was full out laughter.

~~switch to outside~~

The sighn saying undertaker fell down by the laughing from inside.

The casket also fell down.

~~back inside~~

Undertaker drooled while he lay over a coffin.

"Now that the price is paid, can we stay?" Sebastian asked.

Undertaker came out of his drool-coma and nodded yes.

"Alright, but there will be a few rules, number 1 i want a joke every day and it has to be one of you on turns, rule 2 you have to sleep upstairs in one room together, though i doubt that the butler sleeps, rule 3 i hate to cook so we will cook in turns." He said.

Harry nodded yes while Sebastian said "acceptable(spelling?)"

Undertaker took them to the room they would share while they stayed there.

"Young master, i think that you should go to sleep, it is verry late when we made the contract afterall." Sebastian said.

Harry jawned and than nodded.

"I think i will do that, i'll see you in the morning sebastian" harry said when he lay down in the bed.

"Have a good sleep young master."

Harry drifted of to sleep while sebastian put out the light.

~~time skip next morning~~

Harry yawned when he was waking up.

There was a knock on the door when he was stretching his arms above his head.

"Young master, it's time to... oh, your already awake" sebastian said when he walked in.

Harry rubbed his one eye.

"Sebastian..? Wha..?" he mumbled, not yet fully awake.

Sebastian chuckeled softly.

"Young master, lets get you dressed, than you can get breakfast. For a morning thee, i have a lovely appleblossem thee with sinnemon(?), what would you like as a side, young master, we have scones, applecrumble, sandwiches and mini muffins" the butler said.

"What kind of mini muffins?"

The butler thought.

"Blueberry, vannile and chocolat"

Harry's eyes lit up at the chocolat.

"The mini muffin chocolat please!?" He asked.

Sebastian nodded and poured the thee and pikked up the muffin for his young master.

When he began to ate it Sebastian began to talk.

"The day today is to start planning, and to make a list of what to do, also, we have to go searching for a place to live."

Harry nodded and after drinking his thee, stood up to get dressed.

Sebastian went to help him.

Harry looked at sebastian confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Sebastian frowned, before answering his young master.

"It is my duty as a butler to dress my master every day"

Harry became as red as a tomato.

"You don't have to... i'm 15, almost 16, and i have been dressing myself sinds i was 3 and a half" he said, still red.

Sebastian looked at his master and had to held in his laughter.

The look on his masters face was hilarius(?) and kind of adorable.

He nodded to harry.

"Verry well, young master, you can dress yourself, and than thereafter we will go downstairs for some food for you"

Harry nodded and walked to the shower to wash up and than put on clean cloths.

~~~time skip to the kitchen~~~

Harry sat down when his butler pulled out his chair for him.

"Today we have a light pasta salade, with tuna, bell peppers and red onions, with after a small piece of treacletart" Sebastian said.

Harry nodded.

"And the drinks for today is a grean thee with hunny for by the treacletart, and lemon water for by the pasta." Sebastian said with his head tilting to the side a little.

Harry nodded again and looked up when the door opened again.

Undertaker walked in and looked at his two housemates (for now hihihi) and smiled.

"Ah, good morning mr. Potter and butler" he greeted.

Harry smiled and sabastian nodded in greeting.

"Good morning undertaker, come sit and eat, sebastian made breakfast!" He said smiling.

Undertaker took the seat across the boy and watched as the butler focesed on making two plates of food for them.

Sebastian put down the plates infront of them and undertaker and harry started to eat.

~~~ time skip to after eating~~~

Harry, sebastian and undertaker sat down, with thee and (boneshaped) bisquits(did i spell this right?) and they began to think about what had to be done to start his revenge.

"First of all" harry began," we should probably get paper and a pen to start making a list."

Undartaker nodded and walked throug the door of the kitchen to go and get the items from his office. (Hey, he may be a reaper but he is also an undertaker, he has paperwork for the boddy's in his shop!)

Sebastian looked at harry and thought about the staps they would have to take.

Undertaker walked back into the kitchen with the items and passed them to sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and the three of them started to plan.

"Well, first of all, we have to go to gringots(?) to make sure only me and sebastian can go to my vault." Harry started.

Sebastian nodded and wrote it down.

"Also, maby we can ask if i have some houses somewhere." He said while looking thoughtfull.

Again sebastian wrote it down.

"Young master, maby we should ask for an herritage test, also we should look for an abillity's test and blocks." Sebastian said.

Harry nodded and Sebastian made a note on the paper.

"You should also ask about the wills of your parents and sirius black, sinds i have a feeling that they weren't execuded." Undertaker thought outloud.

Sebastian nodded again and wrote this also down.

"We have to find out how much they have stolen from me" harry said.

Sebastian wrote it down again.

"We will get new clothes for you young master, you will not go around for long in those rags" sebastian said while writing it down.

Harry nodded and looked in disgust at the cloths he was wearing.

"Maby we should get a few books on wizarding eticets(?)" Undertaker said.

Again it was writen down.

"Also, we need to get me a trunk that only i and sebastian can open, sinds i can't trust my so called fake 'friends' to stay out of my trunk while in hogwarts."

"One with multiple compartments with a blood, magic and password lock on it" undertaker said.

They nodded and it was written down.

Harry looked thoughtfull, and than spoke.

"I think i will demand a resort in hogwarts, sinds i will not be going back to the lions without murdering a few of them." Harry said.

Sebastian chuckeled but wrote it down anyway.

"We also can start to gather the press and try to get them to side with harry here" undertaker said.

Again a nod and it was written down.

"We will have to find dirt on duml-ass-door and his lackeys." Harry said.

Written down.

"Also we have to find out what really happened the night my parents died, and why i survived the killing curse" harry said.

They nodded and wrote it down and looked at the list of things to do for now.

1- go to gringots to block out sertain people from the vaults.

2- ask if there are some houses left for young master to live in.

3- ask for heritage test, abilitys test and blocks and potions.

4- ask for the wills of the potters and sirius black.

5- find out how much is stolen and find a way to get everything back.

6- get new cloths for young master.

7- get books about wizard eticetes and culture.

8- get a trunk with blood, magic and voice lock with multiple compartments.

9- a resort for youn master in hogwarts.

10- get the press on young masters side.

11- find dirt on dumledore and his 'lakeys'.

12- find out what really happened the evening of young master's parents dead and why he survived the killing curse.

harry looked at the two beings that sat across and next to him.

a slightly evil smile started to form on his face.

"well, gentalman, lookslike we have a start for the planning of my revange." harry said quit pleased.

sebastian grinned at his young master and laughed when undertaker nodded engorigingly(?) at the boy.

yes, while the planning isn't complete, they had began.

sebastian looked forward to what his master would be planning in the futer.

but he was planning to enjoy it as long as he cold.

to be continued...


	4. chapter 3 his butler: surprises (part 1)

A/n hey guys here is chapter 3.

Hope you enjoy it.

My arm is out of my cast (finaly!) But i'll be doing some exersizes with my arm daily, to regain movabillity (did i spell that right?) And to try and write this chapter for you all.

My thanks for those of you who made me feel better by saying hope you feel better soon.

It made me smile when i read those and it gives me a nice feeling to start as soon as possible with the chapter.

Thank you all.

Now on with the chapter.

Warnings: look them up in the first chapter.

Disclaimer, i own nothing, i'm just borrowing the characters.

~~~ chapter 3 his butler: surprises (part 1)~~~

Harry looked up when there was knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" He jelled.

He was doing some summer homework and had transfiguration, dada and care for magical creatures done, while he was working on potions, and he still had to do herbology, history and that essay about cristall balls for Trelawny.

Sebastian came in with Undertaker following behind him.

"My lord, it seems that you have some letters from Gringotts, the headmaster, your former friends and from your parents" Sebastian said.

Harry looked confused when he heard about the letter from his parents sinds they are death.

"A letter from my parents? How is that possible?" He asked.

Sebastian gave him the letters, with the letter from his parents in the front.

"I think it is a timeletter, young lord, a letter which is send to the future when it is serten that someone dies. If a person writes a letter and knows they would die, the letter will be send to the person it is adressed at to the date that is written down on the envelop, on the moment the writer dies." Undertaker explained.

Harry nodded while he thought.

"Maby you should open it and read what is inside, my lord, than you will know what is inside the letter." Sebastian said.

Harry nodded and opened the letter and started to read.

 **Dear Harry.**

 **If you are reading this, we are dead.**

 **It is so difficult to write this, knowing that you wil have to read about us saying goodby.**

 **Before we start with important stuff, we both want you to know how proud we are of you, even with that demon you made an deal with.**

Harry stopped reading for a moment and looked shocked at Sebastian who was looking over his shoulder, also shocked.

Harry began to read further.

 **Yes, we know about him.**

 **Stop gaping and read further.**

 **Your mom has an abillity that comes once in a generation.**

 **She is a true seer.**

 **A true seer is a seer who looks into the future and remembers when they make a prophecy.**

 **We will tell you now, the prophecy that you heard from dumb-ass-a-door isn't real.**

 **The moment it was spoken, by a desperate bitch we might ad, Dumbledore made sure it was recorded and put it in the hal of prophecies himself.**

 **Than your mom made an true prophecy.**

 _ **It goes like this.**_

 _ **The one born from the blessed will rise to destroy the evil light.**_

 _ **Rise he shall after his fall by the betrayers.**_

 _ **A demon will acomplish him to destroy the false light.**_

 _ **He will find the truth and free the world of the lies.**_

 _ **He will need the help from the wolf, the twin pranksters, the snake, the bat, the dragon, the cursebreaker, the elf seer, the earthmage, the older owl, the goblins, the grim reaper, the former master, the cat, the bad fait family, the soulsnatchers, the bloodeaters, the grimm and death himself.**_

 _ **But he need the most help from the young owl, who is being controlled.**_

 _ **If he finds everyone, they will win.**_

 _ **When The grimm dies it will be the start of the timeperk of truth.**_

 _ **The war wil be short, and after that there will be peace for 3000 jear.**_

 _ **First he has to allign himself with the goblins, than with the snake and his.**_

 _ **Than he have to help the wolf come back from the brink of dead.**_

 _ **The demon will follow him anywhere he goes, with death and the grimreaper close behind.**_

 _ **The elf seer will drag the earthmage with her to him.**_

 _ **The twin pranksters, the older owl, the dragon and the cursbreaker will come when they find the truth about their family and wil allign themself right away with him.**_

 _ **The soulsnatchers and bloodeaters will follow the snake to bind themselfs to him.**_

 _ **The bat and the bad fait family will also follow the snake.**_

 _ **The cat will come with the young owl, when they find out about the plot of the false light and the young owl will have to prove herself.**_

 _ **Together they will free this world.**_

 _ **The one born from the blessed will be bprn as the sevent month dies.**_

 _ **Let him be blessed**_

 _ **Blessed be.**_

Harry stopped again with reading.

Another prophecy, but this one real.

He was silent for a moment before he started to talk.

"A real prophecy? This is a real prophecy? And who are all those people we have to find to win? Three are kinda obvius, being the demon the prankster twins and the wolf, though the grimm is dead already."

Sebastian looked thoughtfull.

"Well, the grimreaper could be undertaker, and of course the demon is me." Sebastian said.

"The bloodeaters and the soulsnatchers sound like vampires and dementors though" harry mumbled.

Undertaker nodded in agrement.

Harry thought but couldn't come up further with names.

He decided to read further.

 _ **Now that you have spoken to the demon and the reaper, we will go further with explaining.**_

 **The blessed are the true seers, like your mother and the elfseers.**

 **This means that they are blessed with magic so powerfull they can direct the futher in the right pats.**

 **They are all blessed by magic herself and the first child they have will have an important role in the world.**

 _ **You can compare it to Jesus and Merlin, who were both sons of a true seer.**_

 **Also the moment you ware born, your mother, because she is an true seer, saw everything about your life, everything good and everything bad.**

 **There are no words that can discribe how we felt when your mom spoke of all the wrongs in your life.**

 _ **But we can't go against the prophecy and the vision i had.**_

 _ **If we had, you would have ended walking to your dead on the wim of dumb-ass-a-door and would be betrayed by the whole wizarding world, and like Secar of rome stabed to dead.**_

Harry flipped the page.

 _ **There is also something else we have to tell you.**_

 _ **First of, your not James's son.**_

Harry's eye opened wide in shock.

Harry read further.

 _ **We know you are shocked.**_

 _ **The reason that we say this is because of a spell aimed on James, he can't have childeren.**_

 _ **He was cursed by one of the light, though we don't know who did this.**_

 _ **Your father after finding out was devestated, because we wanted kids.**_

 _ **When the healers said that they couldn't reverse the curse, we did the next best thing, finding a substitute donar.**_

 **Your mom found one in an old friend, who agreed to help us.**

 _ **At first your father thought that he would refuse, because of the anamosity between them, but my friend decided to help us, though he also asked to wipe his mind clean so we and he could be safe.**_

 _ **Sev, who was a spy by that time, made a prommis that if he found out about you being his son, he would make sure you would be safe.**_

 _ **Till than, he had to think you were James's son.**_

 _ **For his safety (sp?) and yours.**_

Harry looked up again.

"So i have a father who hates me and doesn't know i'm his and not da.. James's son... ugh, i'm getting a headache from this." Harry mumbles.

Sebastian dissapeared for a second and came back with a headache-remover potion.

Harry smiled slightly.

"Thanks Sebastian."

He gulped the potion down, grimased at the taste, and felt a lot bether when the potion started to work.

Harry began to read further.

 **Now that you got the potion down, your mom wants me to tell you that you have to get a parentage test done.**

 **But you have to do that right after the will reading, and only with Severus, the demon and you as withnesses, because it will also reviel some things that are bether not seen by a lot of people.**

 **To let the will be read (even after it was sealed by the old goat) you have to say these words to the goblins.**

 _ **'The child of the true seer wishes for the true will to be read'**_

 _ **Even if the will is sealed, the goblins will be able to open it and execute it.**_

 _ **They will ask you who the true seer is, and you have to answer 'lily potter, the chosen by magic' and they will get ragnok, the goblin king, who will get everyone on the list of people that has to be there for the will reading.**_

 _ **Once that is done, and the will is read, you can ask for the things you already have on your list on what needs to be done.**_

 **Also look foreward to your creature inheretens, you will love it, and its very rare!**

 _ **Harry, we both love you so much, and it hurts to say goodby, but...**_

 **Sometimes, things have to go a serten way for things to get bether.**

 **Don't blame yourself for siri's dead, it was his time and it had to happen, and though it hurts, his sacrefice isn't for nothing.**

 _ **We love you, and wish for you the best, though we know it will be though.**_

 **And maby, one day, we'll see eachother again, till than, keep your fate and keep strong.**

 **Love,**

"Mom and dad, Lily and James" Harry ended reading.

A few tears fel down his eyes.

Sebastian saw this and crouched down, looking in his masters eyes and spoke softly.

"It will be alright young master, and your mother and father are very proud of you. They wouldn't want you to feel sad, they would want you to follow the pad that you are following now, not only for revange, but to change the magical world. You can do no wrong in their eyes and it will show when we let the will be read." He said.

Harry dried his tears and nodded, his eyes determent.

This letter was a surprise, and while he looked at his demon butler he thought about all the surprises that waited around the corner.

To be continude...

A/N: for those of you that liked and are following this story, thank you, it means a lot.

Like i said, it took a little while to get this done.

To thank you for your patients, and support (especialy those helping with my spelling ?) i want to ask if someone has an goblin oc and one black butler oc that they want in the story.

Not all will be picked but i want to thank everyone this way by holding a little contest.

The oc's has to have these points though.

1: name = full name

2: description from character looks (like haircoller, skin coller, eye coller, hair length, height, you know, the kind of stuff to see how that person looks like.)

3: description of there personality (like bubly, proud, protective, like these)

4: flaws in the character (like stuborn, cowardly and so on)

5: likes and dislikes.

If i get a list like those i can work with those characters.

I know i won't get these characters precicely how you want them, but i still want to try and it will make it more fun to see how someone else sees them right?

Anyways, leave a coment if you want an oc in the story, though i will only chose two, for now at least.

And now i wil say... til next time.


End file.
